


Total Control Day

by Sherlocksbeehive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Chores, Dom Castiel, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, Enemas, Feminization, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sub Sam, Vibrators, crawling, i will tag as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlocksbeehive/pseuds/Sherlocksbeehive
Summary: The angels decided to push their submissives by taking away the privilege of choosing what they do and when they do it for a day, but even when they are submitting they are still Winchesters so the day is hard for the two hunters.





	1. Tomorrow's rules

Dean and Sam walked into the library.

Dean sat on Cas’s lap “We finished all of our chores for the week.”

Cas smiled, “Good because we have plans for tomorrow so you won’t be leaving the bunker at all, and Sunday will be an aftercare day.”

Gabe pulled Sam into his own lap. 

Sam smiled “tomorrow going to be intense?” 

Gabriel nodded and kissed his cheek “You bet, we are going to do a total control day.”

Dean nodded “Okay, rules?”

Cas smiled “short answer, you don’t do anything unless we give explicit permission.” 

“Anything?”

“That’s right, if you need to go to the bathroom, you ask. Once you finish anything you ask to do you come back to us and either kneel or ask to do the next thing.” Gabriel replied to Dean. “We do need your opinion on one thing.”

Sam nodded “okay? What is it?”

“Would you rather we punish you throughout the day as you mess up or should we keep a tally and punish you for everything at the end of the day?”

The humans looked at each other having a silent conversation.

Dean cleared his throat. “I think it would be best if you punished us as the day went on rather than all at once, then we would know exactly what we did wrong.”

Cas nodded “alright, that’s what we will do. Also just to clarify one point, if we tell you to do something, like, go get me a glass of water, you don’t have to ask to do it.”

His sub nodded “okay, good to know.”

Gabe patted Sam’s back “now, if you boys can agree on something we can all watch a movie or tv for a while.”

Sam nodded and got up. He and Dean walked to the living room “should we watch a movie or tv show?”

Dean shrugged “movie would probably be best. Because if we chose a tv show that was forty five minutes long we would probably only get to watch one episode, if it was a half an hour then it would probably be two, but with a movie we will be able to watch the whole thing. Because they probably want us to go to bed early so we are rested for tomorrow but I think I need some time to process the rules for tomorrow.”

Sam nodded “yeah, I need some time to calm down a little.”

Dean smiled as he walked over to their dvd's “dude, our asses are going to be so red by the end of the day.”

Sam nodded and joined his brother “I don't doubt it at all. I wonder if full control days will become a regular thing.”

“I don't know. The idea does seem a little daunting to be honest.”

“I agree, how about we watch Jumanji?”

“Yeah, okay.” Dean pulled the dvd off the bookcase as the angels walked into the room.

Gabriel grinned “decide on something boys?”

The older human nodded and handed the dvd over. 

Gabe set up the movie while Cas pulled Dean over to Cas’s favorite recliner. 

Dean settled into Cas’s lap happily. Honestly it he was probably happiest whenever he is in Cas’s arms now.

Sam and Gabriel cuddled on the couch as the movie began, Sam felt the same about being in his angel’s arms as Dean did.


	2. Can I get Up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The total control day begins.

Dean woke the next morning wrapped in his dom’s arms. He almost got up but stopped himself remembering the rules for that day. He glanced at Cas, knowing that he will have to wake the angel up to ask to go to the bathroom and get some coffee. 

Cas was not known for being a morning person. If there was one time of day Dean was most likely to get into trouble it was in the morning, especially before Cas has a cup of coffee, the hunter wasn’t a morning person either, so he tended to press buttons in the morning.

Dean decided he could put it off for a few minutes, he wasn’t bursting to go or anything. He sighed and looked around the room, he made a mental list of all of the guns in the room in an order of most to least recently cleaned. By the time the hunter finished he had to go to the bathroom more so he had to ask then incase Cas made him wait or something. So, he took a deep breath and gently shook the sleeping angel. “Sir?”

Cas scrunched his face up a little and tried to pull Dean closer.

He sighed and shook his dom again “Sir, can I please get up to take a piss?”

Cas opened one eye to look at him “is it an emergency?”

“It will be very soon, Sir.” Dean looked at him pleadingly.

The angel sighed “Fine, go urinate, wash your hands, then come back here.”

Dean nodded and got up to go do as he was told. When he was done he went back to their bedroom “Would you like me to get back into bed?”

Cas shook his head as he sat up, “no, go get me a cup of black coffee and bring it to me.”

“Yes Sir, may I get one for myself as well?”

For a moment Cas considered saying no as revenge for Dean waking him up but then he decided that it would be better for Dean to be alert so he nodded “you may, but you can only have black coffee, no adding anything to your coffee.”

Dean nodded “Yes Sir. I will be right back.” he left to get the coffee. When he came back Cas had him sit on the floor while they drank the coffee.

Meanwhile, Sam was getting his first spanking of the day. He had forgotten to call Gabriel Sir, so there he was, draped across his dom’s lap, counting five spanks. And while five doesn't sound like much, Gabriel wasn't going easy, they all fucking hurt!

After what felt like an eternity to Sam he whimpered out “f-five Sir.”

Gabriel smiled “good boy. Now you won't be forgetting that very soon will you.” He rubbed Sam's ass, soothing it a little.

The hunter quickly shook his head “no Sir, I won't forget.”

Gabriel nodded and put the collar on him “good. Now let's go get breakfast. You may stand and follow me.”

Sam nodded and stood up. He waited for Gabriel to put on a robe, which made him incredibly aware of the fact that he was still naked “um sir? Can I get dressed please?”

The angel chuckled “I don't think so, I want to be able to see all of you, especially that nice red ass I just gave you.”

Sam nodded and blushed “yes Sir.”

“I'm glad we agree. Now let's go, I'll make breakfast so you don't accidentally burn yourself.”

The sub followed Gabriel to the kitchen. Then, he kneel on a pillow Gabriel put down near the table. He watched his Dom move around the kitchen making breakfast. “Sir, may I have a cup of coffee?”

Gabe smiled and nodded “go ahead and pour yourself a cup. It looks like our brothers are already up and made a pot.”

Sam quickly got up and poured himself some coffee “can I have some cream in it Sir?”

“Yes you may.” 

Sam smiled and added the cream to his coffee. “Do you want me to kneel again?”

Gabe nodded.

Sam went back to his pillow and knelt as he sipped his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Is there anything you would like to see happen during the day? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> I'm not sure when I will get the next chapter up but I hope it won't be too long.
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs


	3. The Day Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a taste of how rough the day will be as well.

Gabe smiled “go and let Castiel and Dean know that breakfast is almost ready if they want to eat with us. But crawl and stay on your knees when you go and come back.”

Sam nodded and set his coffee cup down “yes sir.” He began crawling out of the room and down the hall. When he got to their brothers’ room he knocked on the door.

Cas smiled “Come in.”

Sam opened the door and crawled in and wondered if he was allowed to talk.

The angel smiled softly, “If Gabriel told you to tell me something you are allowed to speak, Sam.”

The tall sub nodded “Sir said to tell you that breakfast is ready.”

Dean’s stomach growled from where he knelt on the floor.

Cas chuckled “hand me your coffee Dean. You will crawl to the kitchen.”

Dean blushed, “yes sir.” He handed over his coffee cup.

Cas lead the two subs to the kitchen and put a pillow on the floor for Dean as well. 

Gabriel smiled at his brother “hey Cassie, do you want Dean to have a plate of his own or should I put his food on your plate?”

The younger angel thought for a moment “put his food on my plate, I'll hand feed him.”

Dean scowled and looked at his coffee cup still in his dom’s hand, if he couldn't feed himself he at least wanted his coffee.

Cas glanced at him “on second thought give him a plate of his own, but don't give it to him yet, I'll be right back, I have to go get a pair of handcuffs. Dean you may drink your coffee. Enjoy it, when I come back you will be done with it whether there is still some in the cup or not.” He handed his sup the coffee cup and left to get the cuffs.

Whatever Cas had planned for Dean, he was sure it wasn't going to be pleasant.

Gabe smirked and fixed the plates “you will be hand fed Sam, and you will take what I give you.”

Sam nodded, while he wasn't thrilled about being hand fed he was sure it wouldn't be terrible and definitely better than what his brother is likely to get.

Dean quickly finished his coffee, not wanting to have to give up even a single drop.

A few moments later, Cas came back into the room. “Hands behind your back Dean.”

Dean gulped and quickly complied.

Cas smiled and cuffed his wrists tightly, he could do that without risking injuring Dean because the handcuffs were padded but he knew it wouldn't be comfortable for the sub “there, you will eat like that.”

Dean frowned, “how am I going to be able to eat like this, sir?”

Cas smirked “I'm sure you will figure that out.” He pat dean’s head condescendingly. 

Dean didn't think before moving his head away from Cas. 

Cas grabbed a fistful of his hair and tilted his head back so the sub was forced to look at him as he growled out, “you do not move away from me and if I say you will eat your breakfast with your hands cuffed behind your back you will do it, do you understand?”

Dean nodded as best he could, “yes sir, I'm sorry sir, I understand.”

“Good. You just earned yourself a cold enema.” He let go of the hunter’s hair.

Dean looked down at the floor and nodded, “yes sir.”

Gabriel served the food, putting Dean's plate in front of him.

Cas nudged the plate further away from Dean so it would be more difficult “stay on the pillow Dean. I don't want your knees getting bruised.”

Dean whimpered and nodded “yes sir. May I begin eating?”

“Good boy, you may.”

Dean leaned forward, it was difficult to balance on his knees as he ate but he was able to eat a little.

Sam did his best to focus on Gabriel, he didn't want to make his brother even more uncomfortable by making him feel watched. He took everything Gabriel gave him to eat and hummed slightly when he was given some strawberries. He found being hand fed on the floor a little humiliating but it wasn't horrible.

About halfway through his meal, Dean’s muscles got tired and he face planted into his food. He sighed and decided Just to continue eating in the position, at least his knees stayed on the pillow like Cas said.

Cas smirked “I'm almost tempted to make you stay like that for the rest of the day but that would be needlessly cruel and you would probably begin to smell after a while. I can put something else on your face to prove that I own you.”

Dean blushed all the way down his knock and chest when he thought about what Cas might want to put on his face. He hoped it was just words in marker or something but something inside him knew that wasn't what it was going to be.

When Dean finished his food he carefully sat back up.

Cas got up and got a cloth to clean Dean's face. He roughly wiped all of the food off Dean, making sure he wouldn't be sticky for the rest of the day.

Dean winced a little but let Cas clean him up “sir?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Are you going to uncuff me anytime soon? My shoulders are hurting.”

Cas sighed he hadn't planned on uncuffing Dean for a while but he didn't want to cause undue pain. “I'll move your hands to the front, how about that?”

Dean nodded “please, sir.”

Cas adjusted the position of Dean’s arms quickly then looked at the Arch Angel. “Are you ready for the boys to have their enemas now?”

Gabriel nodded and stood, clipping a leash to Sam’s collar, “Come on, Sam, stand up and follow me to the bathroom.”

Cas clipped a leash to Dean as well and helped him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think and if there is anything you would like to see in coming chapters!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs!


	4. This Will Wake You Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys get their enemas and butt plugs with a hint of what is to come.

The two humans were both positioned on the bathroom floor with their asses in the air and their chests on the floor.

Dean’s arms were bound behind his back again, but Sam’s were cushioning his head.

Cas filled Dean’s enema bag, he had said it would be cold but he felt a little bad about that for some reason so while the water wasn’t exactly warm it wasn’t exactly cold either. He set it up on the hook and attached the tube. “Where is the lube, Brother?”

Gabriel tossed him the lube while he was filling Sam’s bag, “here yah go Cassie.”

He rolled his eyes and caught the bottle. He spread some on a finger and then pressed it into Dean with no warning.

Dean yelped at the touch of the unexpected and cold finger.

Cas slapped his ass once on each side “quiet, you brought this on yourself.”

He squeezed his lips tightly together.

Sam couldn’t help but feel bad for his brother, Cas seemed like he was being especially rough on him this morning. Maybe in the future they should wait until Cas had a couple cups of coffee before they started to play. He jumped a little when he felt Gabriel press a finger into him.

Cas pushed the nozzle of the tube into Dean and started the flow of the water.

Dean did his best to stay quiet and still even when he began cramping.

Cas gently rubbed his back, “just hold it for a little longer Dean.”

He nodded slightly and looked up at Cas to ground himself.

Sam was allowed to drain himself first and Gabriel helped him clean up.

Once they were done, Cas helped Dean up onto the toilet and then helped him clean up.

The angels clipped the leashes back onto the humans’ collars, and lead them to the play room.

“Bend over the bed Dean, I need to put in your plug.”

Dean followed the order and looked around the room to see if there was anything different that might be a clue to what they might be doing later.

Cas smacked his ass again, “hey, if we want to give you a surprise you will respect that and not try to figure out what it is.” He pressed two lubed fingers into Dean and slowly opened him up. 

He moaned and buried his face in the bed.

Gabriel and Sam were in almost the exact same position, though Sam was managing to be a little quieter.

What the Doms weren’t telling their subs was that the plugs were also vibrators that they could control with their grace and turn them on or off whenever they wanted too, including changing the levels or create a pattern for it to pulse at.

Gabe smiled “time to get our boys dressed for the day.”

The Winchesters looked at each other, they thought that they were just going to be naked all day like normal.

Cas uncuffed Dean and leaned over to whisper in his ear, “I think you will enjoy what I have picked out for you more that you will think you will.”

Dean swallowed nervously but nodded and let himself be pulled to standing. It worries him when Cas says things like that too him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this short chapter. This fic is still low priority for me but if you want me to focus more on it you can commission me to write another chapter and it will become top priority! 
> 
> Follow me, say hi, or send me a prompt on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs or @castielsdeadlyparasol


	5. Let's Play Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Gabriel dress their boys for the day and then have them play their parts.

The subs were turned away from each other and forbidden to look back to see how the other was getting dressed.

Gabriel let Sam see his entire outfit before he got dressed. 

If Sam was honest he was surprised by how tame the outfit was, it wasn’t something he would want anyone outside of their little family to see him in but all in all it was pretty vanilla.

The outfit was, black hot pants with a hole in the back, white cuffs that look like shirt cuffs, but Sam could tell that they could be used as restraints, a shirt collar with a bowtie that would be attached to his collar, a simple black vest, and then simple black socks and shoes. 

Gabriel grinned and helped him get into it all and kept him turned around while Cas finished dressing Dean.

Dean had mixed feelings about his outfit, part of him really loved it, another part was embarrassed, and the final part was terrified of walking in those heels.

His outfit was less butler, more maid. He had two lacey cuffs that could also be used to restrain him, a black and white corset dress that had a small lace apron over the skirt which just barely covered his ass, beneath that he wore a garter belt that held up some sheer black stockings. His feet were placed in simple black pumps. He blushed even more as Cas placed a little bit of makeup on his face, nothing extreme, just a little lip tint to make his lips redder and some mascara to make his eyelashes stand out more.

Cas nodded “Alright, you may now turn around and see what the other is wearing.”

Dean frowned when he saw what Sam was wearing.

His dom raised an eyebrow “Do you have a problem Dean?”

“Why isn’t Sam dressed like a girl?”

“Because Sam isn’t turned on by feminization. I happen to know however that you began dripping like a girl as soon as I put that garter belt on you.”

Dean’s blush moved down his chest and looked down at his shoes.

Gabriel smiled “now we have our little servant’s dressed properly I think we should put them to work.” 

Cas nodded “I agree. I think I would like to watch my maid do some dusting in the library.”

The Archangel nodded “and I believe there are a few things my butler can be polishing and putting away in there.”

Dean managed to behave and not show his frustration with his task as he began to dust the library. It didn’t need it at all, he had just dusted it yesterday, but Cas wanted him to dust so he picked up the feather duster that his dom gave him and began working.

After about three minutes the angels turned on the vibrators in their subs.

Sam stopped polishing the coffee pot and tilted his head back as he groaned.

Dean on the other hand, being taken by surprise and that on top of being unused to wearing heels, had to grip onto the bookcase to keep himself from collapsing.

Cas tutted “you have quite a bit of work Dean, I don’t think it is a smart idea for you to be stopping right now.”

Dean side and straightened back up. He tried to continue dusting the shelves with his now shaking hands.

Sam took a deep breath, he tried to focus back on the task before him despite the vibrating in his ass.

The angels let their humans have a few minutes to adjust before turning the vibrations up.

Dean tried to brace himself with one hand and at least tried to make it look like he was still working. The corset did give him the benefit of keeping his back straight, though he did find it difficult to pant like he wanted to.

Sam let the fork he was polishing clatter to the floor.

“Sam, you should be more careful.” Gabriel warned.

“Y-yes Sir. Sorry sir.” he tried to take a few deep breaths but when he bent over to pick up the fork the plug pressed on his prostate even more.

After a few minutes the angels turned the vibrations off totally and Dean and Sam took the opportunity to do their tasks faster to try to get as much done as they could before the distraction came back.

Cas licked his lips, “Maybe I should have you in short skirts more often, I think they are about as sexy as having you completely naked.”

Dean blushed “Whatever you think is best, Sir.”

Cas nodded “that’s right. Now finish up so I can use you too keep me warm.”

“Yes sir.” He began moving quicker. He had to admit, the heels did help him reach the higher shelves.

He finished and looked at Cas, “May I go put away my duster and get the broom to sweep up the dust that ended up on the floor?”

“Yes you may, good boy.”

Dean rushed to put the duster away and grab the broom.

Sam finished polishing the things in front of him and looked at Gabriel. “May I put the silverware away sir?”

“Yes, but be quick.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to be focusing on this fic mostly until I finish it, though I do have a new one shot (that is actually pretty long for my one shots) that I hope to be finishing soon and posting so keep your eyes out for that as well.
> 
> Do you like this fic? Leave comments to tell me what you think and please come talk to me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs.


	6. Let's Do Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's day gets a little bit better, Sam's day gets a little bit worse around lunch time.

Dean had to admit, he loved keeping Cas warm in his mouth. There was something incredibly relaxing about it, though this time it was a little harder to breathe because of the corset but that just kept him more focused so that was probably a good thing today.

Before Gabriel had Sam keep him warm he decided to put some makeup on him, not much, just a little eyeliner and mascara, and then changed him from his shoes to some high heels. “I decided I liked the way your brother sounded while he walked so I want to hear that from you.”

Sam blushed as he followed Gabriel back from the playroom to the library. He was a hunter, he had amazing reflexes, he should be able to balance on two extra inches unter his heels, but no, he wobbled all the way.

That was about an hour ago, now both subs were under the table with their dom’s resting in their mouths, ignoring the ache in their jaws.

Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, “You have been so good for me Dean. Rest your jaw for a few minutes while I finish this up.”

Dean pulled off “thank you sir. Would you like me to put you back in your pants?”

Cas wiped away some of the drool from Dean’s chin “Yes Dean. then just relax against my leg.”

Dean followed the directions quickly and then lay his cheek against Cas’s knee and kept his eyes up at him.

Soon the angels finished and stood up.

Gabe clapped his hands “Alright boys, stand up and follow us.”

Sam was amazed by how smoothly Dean managed to stand up in the heels while he wobbled for a moment while he found his footing.

Gabe lead them to the kitchen where he used his grace to place two suction cup dildos on two chairs.

Dean looked at Cas to see what he wanted him to do.

“Lean over on the table so I can take your plug out.”

“Yes sir.” Dean leaned over and saw Sam do the same.

Castiel and Gabriel simply pulled the plugs out and set them aside.

Cas stepped back “Slowly lower yourselves onto the dildos then we want you to sit still. And not move your asses until we tell you it's time to get up.”

They slowly did as they were told, finding that the dildos became lubed as they sat on them.

Cas set a peeler and four potatoes in front of Dean along with a knife and a cutting board. “Peel them then cut them into fries.”

Dean smiled at the prospect of fries “Yes sir.” he began working but was careful to keep his ass still.

Sam was given the task of mixing some ground beef with a little seasoning and making slider patties. He was having a hard time ignoring his plug, by the time he was starting on making the patties he was twitching a little. Three patties in he shifted.

“Sam, do you think you even deserve a warning?”

He stilled quickly and swallowed “whatever you think sir.”

“You know what, you’re right. You are an adult and should be able to follow orders. Stand up.”

Sam put down the meat and slowly stood.

Gabriel grabbed his hair and pulled him up faster “I said stand.”

Sam yelped more in surprise than any real pain. “Sorry sir, sorry.”

“Lean over, elbows on the table. Your ass got nice and pink this morning when you forgot yourself, let’s make it a little darker shall we?”

Dean looked down at his potatoes so he didn’t have to watch Sam getting punished and he wouldn’t get himself in trouble by interfering or trying to comfort his brother.

Sam stayed quiet for the first few smacks on his ass and the slowly began making more noise and getting louder.

Gabriel didn’t stop spanking him until he heard sniffles from Sam. He rubbed his ass gently “there, now are you going to follow instructions?”

“Yes, sir.” Sam nodded quickly, “I promise sir.”

“Good, now get back on the dildo and sit still.”

He nodded and tenderly lowered himself back down and began forming patties again.

Dean finished peeling the potatoes and looked up at Cas. “May I go use the bathroom?” He blushed.

“Yes, but be quick and be careful of your skirt.” Cas nodded.

Dean nodded and pulled himself off of the dildo and rushed to go pee.

Sam was yet again amazed by how his brother was able to move in the heels. “Castiel?”

“Yes Sam?”

“Has Dean had practice in high heels before?”

“Yes, I have put him in heels on multiple occasions, in fact the height of the ones he is in today are relatively tame compared to some of the other pairs he has worn.”

Sam nodded “So that is why he is so graceful.”

Gabe ran played with Sam’s hair “Awe, Sammy, don’t worry about it too much. The way you move is always incredibly sexy to me.”

He blushed and nodded “thank you sir.”

Dean came back a few minutes later and then began cutting the potatoes after placing himself on the dildo again.

The angels took the potatoes and the patties when they were done and then placed tomato, onion, and lettuce in front of Dean and some carrots and celery in front of Sam.

“Dean, prepare yours to go on the sliders, Sam get up and wash your hands then cut the carrots and celery into sticks.”

They both hopped into action and Gabriel put the potatoes in the fryer and put the patties on a skillet. 

Sam finished quickly and then sat glancing around, unsure what he should be doing.

Cas nodded “Sam, please go and get the pillows from under the table in the library.”

“Yes Castiel.” He stood and carefully walked to get the pillows and carefully walked back.

“Thank you Sam.” Cas took the pillows and put them besides the seats by the chairs without the dildos. “You may kneel and not get on the dildo again.”

Dean finished cutting the vegetables and looked up at Cas.

“Yes Dean, you may get off of your dildo and kneel as well.”

“Thank you sir.” He stood and kneeled quickly, he was very relieved to be off of the dildo for the foreseeable future.

Dean and Sam both let out a small sigh of relief when the dildos disappeared.

Cas and Gabe put two plates together with the food when it was all done and sat down.

Cas looked at Dean, “Are you going to object to being hand fed this time?”

“No sir, I will eat what you give me.”

“Good boy.” He picked up a fry and dipped it in ketchup before holding it in front of Dean’s face.

Dean leaned forward and took it into his mouth cautiously.

Throughout the meal Dean found that he actually really enjoyed being fed by Cas, it made him feel taken care of and he didn’t know why he put up such a fuss that morning.

Sam felt exactly the same as that morning though. It was humiliating but not horrible and if this was what Gabriel wanted this is what he would do, especially since his ass was hurting now and he definitely didn’t want to make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like this fic? Leave comments to tell me what you think and please come talk to me on tumblr @sherlocksbeehiveblogs.


End file.
